Hardship and HeartBreak- Jerrie Fanfic
by MixerFam43
Summary: Jade and Perrie are forced to keep their Relationship a secret, but what happens when they get outed by the media. And Jade gets a crazed fan stalker. Will they be able to pull through, and Stick with each other or will the pressure be to much . Rated M for some later chapters.
1. Chapter One (10-17 15:50:07)

**Jade's POV**

Me and Perrie have been together secretly now for 2 years. Jesy and Leigh Anne now due to the loud sex coming from our bunks or hotel rooms on a nightly basis. What can I say I am a beast in the sheets and Perrie enjoys every second of it. Our families also now, and are very supportive of us. Me mum said she knew we were going to end up together from the first time she saw me look at Perrie. I guess I was just as in love back than as I am now. The mixers already ship Jerrie and love us together. But we aren't allowed to come out officially because our label are dicks, and thinks it will ruin our reputation, and lose our fans, but they don't now that Mixers are the most loyal fan base out there, and will stick with us to the day we die.

We are on our way to rehearsals for the X factor. We are on tomorrow night for the second time this year. We are performing Oops with Charlie Puth, into Touch. Perrie is laying with her head in my lap, and she must have felt me staring at her because she looks up at me, and smiles. Every time she looks at me with those Caribbean blue eyes I cant help but get lost in them and smile.

"What?" She says to me

"Nothing, you are just so beautiful"

I can hear gagging noises so I look up and Leigh Anne and Jesy are pretending to barf.

"Get a room!" Jesy yells at us

The other girls make a Point to tease and harass us when ever possible. Perrie reached up and pulled me down to kiss her. I could hear Leigh Anne whistling, Jesy Laughing, and Claud yelling "Get it Jade" We finally broke for air, and Perrie just smiled up at me, and went back to laying down. Jesy looked at me and said " You might want to get that blush off your face before we get out of the car lovebird." I snapped out of it, and laid back.

I started to think about all the things Perrie and I have been through from Me helping with Perries break up with Zayn. To us finally telling each other how we feel about each other. To telling the girls and our parents about us.

 _ **Flashback**_

Perrie came running into the recording studio crying.

" What's Wrong" I said as the other girls and I rushed over to her side.

She showed us a text from Zayn

 _Zayn: Sorry Perrie, its over get your stuff out of our house before I get back from America._

I never wanted to punch someone as badly as I do right now. He was a dick and I knew it.

"What happened? Why is he breaking it off all of a sudden?" I asked trying to make sense of the situation.

" I don't now, we were fine yesterday. " she said sobbing


	2. Chapter 2

" Have you tried to call him" Jesy says "Yes, but he won't answer. I don't know what I did wrong. I loved him with all I had." My heart just broke for Pez. She loved Zayn and he loved her more than I have ever seen someone love another person. She soon fell asleep crying in my arms.

2 months later

Perrie called Me sobbing her eyes out rambling and muttering incoherently.

"Hold on Pez, I will be right there" I called the other girls in the car, and raced over to Perries house, burning reds like I would run from the law. In was freaking out because I didn't now what is wrong, if she's hurt, or what. I got there and nearly fell out of my car. I followed the sobs and found Perrie crunched up in bed holding a pillow. I pulled Perrie in my lap and just held her. I now she will tell me what happened when she wants. 10 minutes past, and Jesy and Leigh Anne arrive and take the spots on the other side of Pez and rub her back, and we all just sit in silence till Perrie speaks.

" He cheated on me with Gigi Hadid, and now their together" Perrie whispers through sobs

I almost choke on my spit. What how can he ever cheat on Perrie.

"I wasn't enough for him, I am ugly, and stupid!" Perrie yells which makes me jump and snap out of my thoughts.

"No, you are the Sweetest, funniest, and most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your smile always makes me smile. Your personality lights up every room you walk into. Anyone would be so blessed and lucky to have you." I say thinking about how I would treat her like the queen she is. You see I have been in love with Perrie since the day I met her at the X Factor. She looked into my eyes, and I swear I saw her look at my lips and said

"Than why did he cheat on me."

"Because he's an Idiot" Jesy said fuming, oops I forgot they were here.

"If he can't see what he threw away, than its his loss. He lost an angel. You can find way better." Leigh Anne added.

We all laid there in Perries bed in silence. Jesy and Leigh Anne left be cat we had to get up early because we have interviews all day. I stayed an just held her. I watched as the moonlight crept through the curtains and illuminated her blond hair, and made her ocean blue eyes light up. She looked up at me, and just stared into my eyes.

"Do you ever think you could be with a girl?" she asked

Although Stunned I answered

"Yes, if I find the right one. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just thinking. You are really beautiful, you now I don't know why your still single, If I was gay I would totally date you in a heartbeat." If only she knew the impact she had on me. At that moment I knew I fell for her hard.

 _ **Present**_

Perrie shook me out of my thoughts.

" Come on baba we are here."

I stretched out and got my things ready

"Looks like you were on deep thought. What where you thinking about."

"You." She smiled "well I hope it was good thoughts."

"Of course" it is always good thoughts when I think about Pez

We were met with flashing lights, and yells from the paparazzi and fans. It got hectic sometimes, I felt like Justin Bieber. I felt someone slip their hand into mine. I looked up and Perrie was their blocking me from all the chaos. She was always protective over me. It was one of the many things I loved about her. She felt like home.

 _Pap: Perrie are you on good terms with Zayn?!_ _Will you guys get back together?_ _Are you pregnant with Zayn's kid?_

I hated how Zayn questions were still brought up. Is that the only thing they knew.

 _Are You Gay?_ I froze 'How do they know? Did the find out?

Perrie whispered in my ear "Just ignore them babe. They are just being parasites"

We finally got inside and headed to the stage. I knew I was going to have a hard time from keeping myself from jumping Perrie because we are doing some very sexual dances and Perrie is wearing practically nothing other than underwear and a top. Perrie caught me staring and threw me a wink.

 **Perrie's POV**

I felt eyes on me I turned and saw Jade practically drooling. 'Ooh this is going to be fun' I threw her a wink, and planned my torture. I was going to have some fun tomorrow. All throughout rehearsals I would purposely bend down or brush against Jade. Jesy came up to me

"Stop teasing poor Jade she looks like she is going to explode."

"But it is so fun"

"We aren't going to get anything done if Jade gets hurt tripping over things"

I laughed "Fine, but I am going to tease her tomorrow"

"Oh god, keep it in your pants Edwards" Jesy said laughing while going to find Leigh Anne. I tom the opportunity to talk to Jade.

"Hey babe. What's up"

"Well other than me making a complete fool of myself by tripping over my own two feet looking at you, nothing just peachy."

"I have a way to wipe that pout off your face" I said lowering my voice seductively.

I saw jade gulp, she pushed me against the wall and kissed me feverishly. I kissed back with just as much passion and we fought for dominance. I am sure everyone saw us, but all I cared about was Jades lips on mine. I heard a moan but I am not sure if it was me or her. We were in a full make out session in the middle of the x factor stage. I heard someone clear their throat. We jumped apart, and guess who was standing their. None other than Nicole Scherzinger. She was smiling at us. I wasn't even going to try and explain what happened. Cause she clearly saw.

"I see you guys are closer than the other girls" she said smiling

"I guess you could say that" Jade said blushing. I couldn't help but think how cute she is.

"Well I sensed something was going on between you two when you guys performed Shout out to My Ex. You guys were practically fucking each other with your eyes the while performance." Nicole chuckled

I can hear jade mumble "it wasn't only our eyes that were fucking"

Nicole must have heard it as well because she busted out laughing. "Oh TMI!" I am blushing about 50 shades of red. Oh how she is going to get it tonight.

"Well you guys are fun, but I got to go. I will see you both tomorrow. Good luck." With that she left, and again left me alone with Jade.

"We need to get back to rehearsal before Jesy and Leigh Anne get their panties in a bunch."

Charlie Puth arrived to rehearsals soon after, and I couldn't help but get Jealous seeing him with Jade. How Jade would lean on him when laughing, or slap his shoulder, and Charlie do this thing with his eyebrow when Jade would do it.

We finally finished up rehearsal's two hours later. What a lot of people don't understand is how hard it is being in a group. All the microphones need to be checked and at the right level. The choreography needs to be in time. And since there are 4 of us it makes it 4x harder. I wouldn't change it for anything though. Performing is what I love, and to do it with my 3 best friends is a dream come true.


End file.
